Ripples Across Time
by mementomori999
Summary: When a water droplet falls in a lake or a river it produces ripple made evident by the concentric circles made that affect each other. Just like the water droplet, a journey of an unsung hero shall make an impact on the world in an effort to help either destroy or save it. OC is paired with Sona and Serafall, may become a harem or not. Issei will still have the harem.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and a good day to all of you. I am new author and this is my first story, hence it's bound to have some mistakes in the story, so please be patient in dealing with my mistakes. Thank you all everybody for taking the time to read my story.

 _Italics means thoughts_

 **Bold means techniques**

 **[ ], means** gear or dragons or gods

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD; it belongs to Issei Ishibumi Sensei. I also do not own some of the elements from other anime /games that might appear in the story; they belong to their respective owners, so please also support the official releases.

 **? POV**

Rain is pouring down, shallow breaths, sloshing footsteps, and a numb body. Hehehe….. Hahaha! …..When did it get this dire… ha…? Ha… ha. I guess even I have my limits; heh, it is as if I felt invincible mere moments ago, or was it hours? I can't even tell anymore. So sorry "minna" looks like I will not be able to fulfill that particular promise of mine.

…. Nobunaga otouto….

"Brother, this reported and rumored alliance cannot go unchecked and untested. You know that if it is true then it will be a serious problem to your campaign!" said a man with dominantly silver hair with black highlights.

"I know!" said Nobunaga. "I know that and yet we cannot simply turn our backs to Kyoto—not when it is so close!" He brought his hands down on the tatami mat.

"Then allow me to go Nobunaga. Allow me to cover the rear because an alliance of Takeda, Uesugi, and Date is never good; although the third one is not yet confirmed, it's already dangerous enough with just even the first two I mentioned," I responded.

"Very well then, I leave to you the task of delaying them and if possible destroy them, but don't you dare to die brother or I will be the least of your worries," Nobunaga suddenly quipped to me.

I *tilted my head to the side* and asked, "…huh?"

Nobunaga's right eye twitched as he replied: "You are a terror on the battlefield but that stupidity of yours still strikes at some of the worst times." He sighed and then relented to me; Oichi and Nohime your two close childhood friends.

"Ahhh I see…..don't worry brother I'll be standing with you and the others by the time you unite Japan," I replied.

"Good enough for me. I will see you later then," uttered Nobunaga with a sense of finality as I turned to exit the room.

…Hideyoshi….Little Monkey….

"Saru…please protect the Oda for me as a whole with all of your strength," I said to him at the same time while bowing.

"Oh no no, no need to bow to me I will already do that. So why the sudden burst of feelings from you gin no shi san?"

"Hehehe, it has been a long time since I heard that particular moniker of mine alongside being called as the kage no shi," I replied. "Of Course I'll be there with the rest of the Oda, but just in case I am not able to protect them then take charge in my stead, okay?"

"I know. I know already without you even telling me to do it. I will be waiting for you then," replied Hideyoshi.

"Ja ne, Saru." I headed out of the tent.

….. The Devil Shibata…..

"Hello Shibata akuma san, how's your day?" I asked him.

"Hnnn," he grunted at me and added, "you're not this fidgety usually so cut the chatter and tell me really what you need. Otherwise you're just wasting your time."

"Hoooh as serious as ever. Then, destroy and decimate all the opponents of our one big happy and dysfunctional family eh. And please I beg of you protect Oichi and Nohime," I responded with a serious tone while bowing to him.

"Hnngh, of course I will. We did, after all, swear an oath that day we became the retainers of the Oda did we not?"

"I know. However on the off case I do not return then please…" I replied.

"Alright already; just go and I will be waiting beside her at Kyoto," he grumbled back to me.

"Well then it is a deal. Wait did I just make a contract with the devil?"

He just rolled his eyes at me and snarked back, "Just go!"

"Hahaha." I just laughed as I exited the clearing he was situated upon.

…..Oichi. Mabushii Hime…

"Hi, Hime-chan," I greeted her softly while entering her room.

"You're leaving again aren't you?" she questioned me softly while having teary eyes.

I sighed deeply. "You know that I do not have much of a choice because if I do not confront them then we will be in precarious position later."

*Sniff* *sniff* "Why do you always make me worry with this?" responded Oichi with some of her tears already falling from her face.

I wiped them aside gently while replying to her, "I know and I always kept my promises of returning to you didn't I?"

She chuckled weakly and replied, "Of course. You do not break your promises. Hmmm, this is one of the reasons I fell for you after all."

"Hush my little sunshine, the walls have too many eyes and ears for my liking," I gently reprimanded her. "Do not worry about me I will always be by your side protecting you from this harsh world. That's why smile; always look forward unto dawn without any regrets," I reassured her in a soft and sincere tone.

"Hehehe, you idiot why are you making so easy to fall in love with you?" she asked with her tears rolling down unrestrained on her beautiful face.

I hugged her tightly and whispered to her, "I love you with all of my heart, mind body and soul; you and Nohime both, the only two women that can control the fearsome death." I chuckled quietly after that and held her dearly for what seemed like to be the last time for me.

….Nohime…Kage no Jo ou…..

Soothing tones and melodies reached my ears as all my worries faded from my mind, the low dimmed lights with the room along with the pleasant aroma washed away my doubts of what I am about to undertake later, " _even though I knew the possibility of not returning to the Oda and dying on the forsaken battlefield and be forgotten in the sands of time_ ".

I pushed those thoughts away as I approached one of the only two people who can influence and truly understand my whole existence. "Hmm you've still got your soft touch after all Nohime chan."

"Hmmm mm, flattery will get you nowhere, my dear," she responded with mirth coloring her tone and amusement dancing in her eyes.

That alone was enough for me to be filled with strength for the coming storm and I replied to her with sincere voice, "I am only telling the truth of what I see and perceive in the real world; hahaha."

"Still haven't lost your touch at giving compliments, I see," she said quietly before adding, "So what is it that you have come here for? I doubt it's just for complimenting and checking on little old me," she responded as a ghost of a smile flitted on her lips.

"Well, I am going on an important and long mission later so I just wanted to see and feel your warmth one more time before I go." I smiled at her with all the truth I can muster.

She chuckled softly and said, "Oooohhhh, the fearsome warrior is now going soft and mushy."

"Only with you and Oichi; no one else knows me like this my dear. But I digress that I am not that entirely heartless—only if need be. Then I shall destroy every enemy for the both of you specifically—not to say that I will not protect the clan but still. I want you to know that I love you and Oichi very much I love the both of you with the very whole of my existence, you know?" I stated and asked her at the same time with sincere, mirthful and a nostalgic tone all rolled in to one.

"I know and I very am much grateful for that even if the fact that were already married yet you still love us enough to silently fight and defy all expectations from you," she said.

"That's why that I want the both of you to know that even if I am not there are hearts are still connected, and that I will love you for the rest of my existence," I replied while embracing her and looking her straight in the eyes.

She smiled softly and said no more as we both melted slowly into the embrace lost in the moment.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **3** **rd** **person POV**

The panting and slouched form of the man then straightened up to his full height and took a deep breath and then focused on the remaining 1,200 of the enemy forces and their two generals: the famed fiery spear user Sanada Yukimura and the famed omnyoji warrior Naoe Kanetsugu. With the man's forces being reduced to a mere 600 of them from 1000.

The man then addressed his men as he said to them, "Brothers and sisters: today we may have been tricked and ambushed by the enemy, but that is only because They KNOW THAT THEY CANNOT WIN WITHOUT RESORTING TO THESE KINDS OF TACTICS FOR THEY FEAR US, THEY FEAR US FOR OUR TENACITY, PROWESS, DISCIPLINE AND LOYALTY FOR THE BETTER TOMORROW! THAT IS WHY EVEN IF WE DO NOT COME BACK AGAIN AND DIE HERE TODAY REMEMBER THAT IT IS OUR CHOICE AND WISH FOR A BETTER FUTURE THAT HAS LED US TO THIS DAY! LET US SHOW THEM THEIR DEATHS AND ENDS AT OUR HANDS! LONG LIVE THE ODA, LONG LIVE THE KAGE OOKAMI! CHARGE!

And with the war cry let loose upon by the man the battle renewed with an even more intense fervor; so much that the man's much smaller force began decimating the larger force of Naoe and Sanada even if they should have been outnumbered 2 to 1.

 **? POV**

I continued the battle as I killed, slashed, and cut the enemy no matter how many there were for the sake of the whole of Japan. A soldier screamed at me while charging, "DIE MONSTER!"

I smirked a little bit before sidestepping his attack and then swiftly pivoting my right foot as I bisected him horizontally before thrusting my katana to my back therefore killing another one slowly and steadily, setting the pace as we were closer to the end. Even if I knew that we would not make it I'd be damned if I did not take these two smug bastards to hell with me. For a brief moment I considered using my "hidden gift" but discarded the thought immediately because of my instability and fatigue.

 _My battle with those Shinto deities really took out from me A LOT. Why were they so stubborn about the unification anyways? *sigh* Looks like it's time to finish these. There are only a handful of them remaining including spear boy and paper boy. Hehehe._

"So only you two are left along with few of your fellow omnyoji, eh Naoe?" I asked as I inched towards them slowly while observing any weakness I could exploit. Unfortunately I did not get much because of interference from spear boy as he thrusted both spears simultaneously while also adding sweeping maneuvers in order to trip me. With as much calm as I could muster I blocked and counter each of his moves; locking his diagonal thrust down as I slid my katana up in order to deflect the other spear in the next second twirling around fast for a slash on his torso which connected but was not that deep to be fatal yet I was still able to draw blood.

"Heh. Losing your touch, aren't we, Sanada?"

"You're the one who's going to die monster!" he growled and savagely thrusted the right spear towards me as I spun to deflect while kicking his left arm in order to prevent my beheading from his spear.

Hearing some chanting noises behind me, I dashed to prevent it because if you let somebody finish their spell on a battle then you were SCREWED, as he let loose ten papers with kanji written in blood in a loose dome formation around me. I knew immediately that it would be big trouble. Unfortunately the earlier battles started to take their toll on me, making me slower. I was only able to slash off eight of the paper tags with the other two grazing me enough for spear boy to take advantage of, thus wounding me good.

"He is weak already. Get him, Yukimura, while I prepare the last spell and incantation!" exclaimed Kanetsugu as he began concentrating and chanting the spell along with his fellow omnyoji.

"This is bad," I muttered to myself. I then sheathed my katana and went into a battoujutsu stance meant for one draw. I would have to time this right as I breathed deeply in rhythm. Yukimura was closing in on me while spinning around to generate much more force to add damage to his attack 50, 40, 20, 10 meters now! My eyes snapped open as I sharply dashed while spinning around him and drew my sword in a high fashion as I brought my katana down.

After striking him down dead I muttered **Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryuu Ryu-tsui-sen-zan.** I flicked the blood of my beloved katana as I turned around to face them but was greeted by a sword trough my gut as he exclaimed **ten to ji shisha akuma furu ryōmen shīru!**

"Arrgh!" I exclaimed as I coughed up blood looking up to him. "Damn you, Kanetsugu! If I'm going to die I'm taking you with me!"

"Oh no you are not going to die that easily, Yaminaga. I am sealing you until somebody is in dire need of your existence." With a calm, collected and logical persona, yet with a kindness buried within a flawless and strict exterior, he replied while struggling already to breath because of my hand laced with Ki piercing his chest as both of us is close to the end yet when his ended mine was preserved in stasis as the seal took effect I let go of my katana as I kneeled, just before I gave out I remembered those two again;

 _I…love….you…both….Oichi…..Nohime…..even until the end of time itself my love will still stay true….. Sorry,_ and then it was all gone as there was a white flash before I was plunged into oblivion.

 **PRESENT TIMELINE (nearing canon timeline)**

 **Sona's POV**

….the ambush of both the lieutenants of takeda and uesugi succeeded in defeating and taking down one the most trusted and closest general of Nobunaga, but this great advantage over the Maou of Oda comes with also a severe consequence that being this so called Kage no Shi of a general wiped out also the opposition resulting into a mutual defeat with Nobunaga having the advantage of his general eliminating almost half of the enemy forces. This was proven true as with only the help of Mitsuhide betraying the Oda was the Maou defeated, hence proving his strength even more so had he been still with the strong general that made the sacrifice in order for Nobunaga to claim Kyoto.

"Hmmmm, very interesting, really. The history of Japan as well as any other country reveals so much and also makes you question some of the facts," she mumbled to herself while drinking tea with a platter of biscuits near her.

"Oooohhhh, Sona, I did not know that there was something else besides chess that could capture your attention enough that you did not notice me enter," stated Rias as she entered the empty classroom.

"Well the history of Japan is fascinating but the most outstanding era for me was the Sengoku Era, particularly of the intertwined fates of the Oda faction especially some the mysterious and unrevealed pieces of the puzzle," I replied coolly to Rias.

"Hahaha," she laughed good-naturedly. "Of course Japan is interesting but Sona you are quite mellow today."

"Is that so?" I asked back to her, as I pondered on what it means to truly sacrifice yourself for the sake of somebody else or for your ideals. Hmmm I wished that sometimes mysteries would be easy to unravel. "Very well then, Rias. Shall we play?"

"I accept your challenge, Sona," she replied.

As I looked out the window to watch the beautiful sunset, for a moment I caught something silver as it flashed in my vision, but when I looked again it was gone. _I guess things might just become interesting in the future._

 **Technique List:**

 **Hiten-Mitsurugi Ryuu Ryu-tsui-sen-zan -** **Dragon Mallet Flash Cut**

 **ten to ji shisha akuma furu ryōmen shīru – Heaven and Earth; Dead Demon's Full sided seal (It's an advanced stasis seal locked with confusing wards and an intention detector, it can hold up the power of somebody just below the super devil categories or for the heaven' side just a little bit below the seraphs. It can also contain everything the sealed has during the sealing be it magical items or non-magical items even if it is hidden.)**

And that is a wrap for the first chapter so everyone please leave comments and suggestions for me, but please no harmful and severe trash talking please, I will only entertain those with helpful and constructive criticism. Once again everyone thank you for taking the time to read my story. I hope to see you all soon in the next chapter

Bye bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody thank you for being patient in the wait for the next chapter, I would like to thank everybody for those who simply checked the story out as well as those who followed the story, and the persons who leaved a review; THANK YOU ALL SO VERY MUCH!

Now as for his appearance his height is very much like sephiroth which is around 6'8", for his build it's a bit lean with muscle built for speed and endurance not to say that he does not have the strength, because you need it after all for the technicalities of a sword style like the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu which is a one hit sword style that requires Godspeed (shinsoku) and immense strength to cleave anything. As for his hair style it reaches midback and has the color of metallic silver with selective strands the color of midnight black, it is tied in a ponytail at the back which is then folded again up to the top his head, with two elongated bangs at the front that frames his face, his face has the same features as Noctis, but his eyes are different, his eyes have clear blood red sclera with milky white iris with serrated black pupils that are crossed. He has light tan complexion

I hoped that satisfied your curiosity about my character, without further ado let us continue with the story! Yaminaga kun the disclaimer please.

 **Disclaimer: Hai mementomori san does not own Highschool DxD or any other elements that may appear from other series they belong to their respective owners. Also Highschool DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi Sensei (Sorry for the earlier Mistake in the spelling).**

 _Italics means thoughts_

 **Bold means techniques**

 **[ ],** means Sacred Gear or Dragon

 _ **Bold and Italics means God or any other Deities.**_

 **!**

 **Yaminaga POV**

" _How long have I been inside? I cannot even tell anymore where I am—it is always darkness."_ I hummed as I was having these thoughts while wondering if my solitude would ever end.

" _How is everybody? What happened to Oichi and Nohime? Damn you Naoe! If not for your damn seal I would have been beside my brother!"_ I snarked quietly to myself.

Just as these thoughts passed through my head I felt some strange vibrations as if responding to something or somebody with the darkness quietly writhing itself as if a snake that had been disturbed.

" _Interesting. I wonder what is going to happen now."_

 **!**

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

 **(One Month after the sealing of Yaminaga, a week after the defeat of Nobunaga) (Susano-O POV)**

In a room in Takama-ga-hara there were three people resting, each with a different mood; the man sitting on the chair next to a woman in bed with had a face set like a stone with a weary undertone of aura, while the one facing him had the face with slight worry and anger. The first man wore a green battle kimono with white linings and the kanji for wind and storms engraved in the back. He had black hair that was flowing wildly reaching his shoulders, his eyes the color of stormy blue green hues. While the man facing him with soft, white, short, wavy hair and milky white eyes was in a silver kimono. As for the woman peacefully resting on the bed glancing at the two men, she was wearing a red kimono. Her eyes were orange and her hair was red with some hues of yellow and orange.

" _ **So he really was sealed. To think that a powerful individual like him refused to bow to us even if we were Gods."**_ I shuddered as I broke the news to the other two occupants of my the room up above the heavens; contrary to what people think, the heavens were not solely owned by the biblical factions but were split with each religion.

" _ **Humph, serves him right Susano-o, he should have never defied us and made our little sister sad,"**_ replied the second man to Susano-o.

" _ **Tsukuyomi nii-sama it was not his fault, it was mine. It was also my doing that he started to doubt our capabilities in keeping our oath,"**_ softly replied the woman to the second man beside the bed.

" _ **Hush Amaterasu Imouto, you are not the only one to be solely blamed for his distrust towards us Gods. Besides, he was not entirely inconsiderate towards us—merely cautious and weary,"**_ I sighed as I glanced at my sad sister. I still remember that day clearly and how it was supposed to be the happiest day for my sister, when all of a sudden that stupid and arrogant god interrupted and tarnished the day and our reputation.

" _ **Still HE was pretty damn strong taking out Jikokuten, Zouchouten, Komokuten, Tamonten, which were heralded collectively as the Shintenno*, all the while without batting a fucking eye. Then HE proceeded to beat the shit out of our War god Bishamonten without using HIS special skillset merely using HIS skill and battle knowledge."**_ Tsukuyomi quipped up from his seat while looking exasperated at me and my sister.

" _ **Ufufufufu~~~ Nii-sama of course HE is powerful, the only time he got serious is that when he was fighting Ryuujin, Inari, Izanami sama or Izanagi tou-sama,"**_ replied Amaterasu to the both of us while chuckling quietly with her hands on her mouth. Her eyes had a nostalgic look to them.

" _ **Indeed HE is, sister, but it will be pretty interesting in the future…what HIS reaction will be to everything around HIM,"**_ I concluded and they both nodded their heads at my statement.

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

 **!**

 **(Current Timeline 423 years after Nobunaga's Defeat and 10 years before DxD timeline)**

 **Sona POV**

" _Why in the name of all Maou do I have to deal with my sister this early? It's like she's on a sugar rush that shouldn't be possible because like I said it's TOO EARLY!"_ I raged in my thoughts as I stared at this FAR OLDER sister of mine bouncing on top me as I was still lying in my bed.

"Come on, So-tan, you promised me today!"My sister, the great Serafall Leviathan, one of the Maou that governed the underworld and was in charge of foreign relationships. Yep, this little girl with a great figure bouncing on top of me this morning was THE FUCKING MAOU. This was why I always had a headache.

"I did not promise you anything, Onee sama. More importantly why are you in that form again?"I asked as I mustered all the calm composure as much as I could while dealing with her.

" Mou~~~~ So-tan's a big meanie! You said you will be taking me out for today as a reward for finishing and behaving in my work this week~~~" she said with a cute pout towards me, but after a second she pulled out the dreaded puppy dog eyes with teary eyes and pouty lips.

" _NO! Must resist those eyes."_ As I took a peek again it was in full blast _. "No no no. *sigh* Yes."_ Curses. Why must my brain betray me? "Fine, I will take you to some of the historical places during the Sengoku Period." I relented to her then suddenly shouted, "Get out and change now!" Irritated and haggard already I sighed deeply again while resigned to my fate of having recurring migraines for this day.

"Yay~~ Yes ehehehe so-tan surrenders to me. Thank you, So-tan, Onee chan loves you always!" I sighed as she replied to me while smiling and holding her hands in a peace sign at me.

" _Damn it, Onee sama, why must you be so carefree? Still, it will be nice to spend some time with you, Onee Sama, as it has been a while since we did something together,"_ I mused to myself as I gained a tiny blush. No, I shook my head; I did not want her to tease me again, but I did not have that luxury as she saw my blush and shouted;

"Ara, So-tan you're blushing! ~~~~~ Hehehe could it be you really just want to be with me? And you're jealous of the others I see every day?"

"ONEE SAMA! No! I am not jealous of them. They're important in your work. Why would I be jealous?" I said back with a snort then added, "Now get out and let me get change or we will not go out!"

"So-tan ijiwarui~~~ fine but you owe me ice cream later. Ja ne!"

"Seriously, Onee Sama will be the death of me one day." I sighed quietly then went to shower to get ready for the trip.

 **Time skip to the breakfast**

"Otou Sama, Okaa Sama, we will be going to the different historical landmarks and places as I have asked permission from you last week."

"Yes you did, Sona. Now be careful outside: do not stay out too much, take care of both yourself and your sister." Otou sama told me that, yet I get the feeling that it should be Onee Sama who was supposed to be receiving this instructions. *sigh*

"My little Babies, please be careful out there in the human world, alright? Sona take care of your sister please."

You might be wondering why she just asked an 8 year old kid to take care of a much more powerful, older, and more famous person. It was because she was childish *sigh* " _WHY ME!?"_

 **!**

 **Time skip a few hours after the flight towards several historical sites**

 **Sona POV**

"*sigh* Onee sama, please do not run off too much again," I said to her as I massaged my temples with my left hand while staring at the child/adult that was eating ice cream on a bench. "It was bad enough that you were wandering aimlessly earlier and ran into the Head of the Youkai in Kyoto by mere coincidence. Well, at the very least you were behaved during the meeting." I supposed even she had her moments of seriousness when it comes to business.

" _Truly Onee Sama I cannot thank you for your concern and love for me but please tone it down to more appropriate levels."_ I grumbled to myself quietly, while having a small tone exasperation.

"Hehehe. So-tan, relax, your Onee Sama had it under control earlier. Or were you doubting me? Hmph, meanie So-tan," she told me while pouting.

" _Well with your earlier actions and track record who wouldn't?"_ I shrugged at her and muttered "Of Course Onee Sama." Please note that I was not being sarcastic. No, it was just my natural tone.

"Relax, So-tan, your Onee Sama is here you know? Nobody will hurt you," she assured me with a soothing tone. "Well, it was fun earlier and we just finished touring owari the home province of the said "Maou". Humph. Hehehe, he got nothing against us doesn't he, So-tan. Right?" My sister asked in a mirth-filled tone.

"Indeed, Onee Sama, but let us not forget that he was only trying to unite japan for the greater good and was only regarded as evil since he used any method to achieve victory and was deemed savage by the rest of the society. Still can't blame the guy; he lost far more than he wanted to lose." I replied

"Oooohhhh, So-tan that was deep! I was just kidding earlier, So-tan, I do respect him a little since he was willing to do anything to achieve his goal, just like as I would do anything to protect you So-tan~~~" she replied in a serious yet sing song type of voice.

I then led us away from the village on the path towards some of the more lush scenery and as we passed by a forest, we stumbled upon a monument or rather a big memorial stone with a lot of names. But one stood out from the rest as it had a description, and in front of the monument, stuck on the ground, was a beautiful katana that took my breath away. I may not have loved swords but it had an ethereal glow to it as if it had a life. Just as I took a closer look it flashed—but it must have been a trick on my eyes. It was a long katana, maybe 2 feet in length, with a circular tsuba and crescent moon designs on it. The hilt had deep majestic purple color with several kanji on it and the keychain at the end of it was intricately intertwined moon, sun, and star. The blade was equally breathtaking as well, with it having a perfect blend of midnight black and soft glowing deep silver with its reverse side being a little sharp with vein and root-like designs running up its length.

Of course, the mystery and great aura of the place had to be ruined by my sister as she boisterously shouted;

"SUGOI! Subarashi! Ne ne, So-tan, can we take it with us?" she asked me while tugging on my sleeves with a glazed look.

"*sigh* No, Nee Sama, it's a monument marker with great sentimental value in history. It will be rude to the people on it and the people who care for it. As you saw earlier some of the citizens nearby and the whole province seem to revere it, so we definitely cannot take it," I said in a strict and reproachful tone and she seemed to get it but still pouted. As this was happening the serenity was suddenly broken as killing intent and malice seeped into the site and the misty environment cleared to reveal…

 **!**

 **(Moments Earlier)? POV**

"We have sight of the target along with the younger sister."

"Wow, both are hot-looking!"

"Shut up, idiot, they might notice us!"

"Hehehe, we can have fun with the both of them first before we capture them."

"Hush, not so loud. And yeah, captain, maybe a little advanced reward?"

"SHUT UP! Fuckers! Alright, ladies, WE need them both alive and no fun till we are in the base, got it?" shouted the vice-captain (A/N. how he screamed enough to shut up the group while not being noticed was out of my comprehension).

"Hehehe. YES, SIR!" replied the rest of the group as they moved into position around the site.

" _I hope a higher deity might forgive us. This place gives me shivers *shudders* Damn it we better hurry up!"_ thought the captain

"MOVE IT NOW!"

At the shout of the order, they rushed out of position and surrounded the two unaware sisters that were still caught up in the mysterious monument.

 **!**

 **Sona POV**

" _No this cannot be! Why are we in trouble now when we're near innocent bystanders? Since when have they been following us?"_ On the outside I was simply widening my eyes and locked my gaze with Serafall. She also knew that were trapped based on her horrified look. She could not use her full power and even then her weakest of spells could obliterate this place along with the innocents.

"Surrender now! FAKE MAOU! Hehehe, it's a bonus that even your little sister is here as well. What luck, hahaha!" he shouted out while cackling insanely. He was man maybe 6'foot in height, dressed in a jungle fatigue with a sigil of the leviathan, with a crazed look in his eyes.

"NO need to become violent, Current Maou and her sister, if you come quietly no one will be hurt I promise you that much," the more sane one of the group announced. No doubt all of them were somewhat proficient in magic and those guns might have been enchanted or the bullets coated in poison.

" _Damn it, why now?"_ I thought frantically as I stared around as the rest of the men in all black with their guns aimed on us, some even having familiars. All of them were numbered 30 with 4 more hiding in the trees. 36 then if you included the two who spoke earlier.

" _I will not go down quietly even though my body is trembling."_ "HA!" I exclaimed as the magic circle that I prepared in case of emergency suddenly whipped up and produced water whips numbering at about five, thrashing around violently.

Only not more than half of them were caught off guard while the rest simply evaded and regrouped, so my Onee Sama immediately tried to activate the Sitri crest for teleportation. But the two leaders of the group acted quickly and ganged up on me while the rest attacked Onee Sama, and while she was holding up, I was not.

These two were highly trained in dealing with mages, especially devils. I think they were modernists with obsession towards the past regime of the Maous. One disrupted me while the other tried to capture the vice-captain and thrusted his knife quite savagely at me while employing CQC techniques in conjunction with the slashing, while the other one was shooting me with a high caliber rifle with bullets enchanted by magic. After a minute or so I began to tire as I was just 8 years old despite my maturity.

I began to slow down as the crazy vice-captain was getting more slip-ins toward me. The bullets were also starting to nick me a little bit. My sister on the other hand was concentrating even more so that we could escape; however, because of this she could only erect a barrier on herself so she could finish it. Her attackers were trying everything from wide range of spells to magically reinforced bullets.

My split-second divergence of attention cost me dearly as he kicked me in the stomach while I was hit by a bullet on the leg by the captain.

"Hehehe hahaha! Missy, you're hurt now hehehaha!" He said that while laughing with his tongue out.

"SONA!" my sister screamed out.

"It's OVER FOR YOU! RAAAAGGGHHH!" he shouted as he coated the blade with magic before plunging it towards my heart.

" _I guess your life does flash by as you die… Onee Sama…. Otou Sama… Okaa Sama…. Rias…."_

" _Sorry….. I'm so Sorry….looks like this is it"_

 **!**

 **Sona POV**

I closed my eyes as it was nearing me and then everything stopped as I opened my eyes again. It was a dark and endless place. Was this hell?

"Do you want to live?" a voice asked me. I was not sure where it was coming from as it was dark.

"Do you want to live? Do you want to go back to your friends…or your family?" It again asked. I was confused. I was already dead, wasn't I? But somehow I still wanted to go back.

"I… want to live… I want to go back."

"Speak clearly, child."

"I… I WANT TO GO BACK!" I screamed with all of my mind, heart, body, and soul. The desire to see every one precious to me overflowing. At that moment I did not care for my pride—merely the feeling being with them was all I wanted.

"Then… I will help you and save you from despair my Lady…" a voice whispered into my ear.

A pair of smooth arms encircled from behind encompassing me with a warmth and caress like a gentle breeze in the spring.

"Let us go then Ojou Sama… let us go back to your precious person…" The smooth but deep voice whispered to me and I embraced back the hands and said,

"Hai onegaii desu." I felt safe and as light filled the place, I closed my eyes.

 **!**

 **Sona POV**

I opened my eyes again to see the clearing with everybody shocked to see the attack stop. Even my Onee Sama was shocked, her eyes wide. I turned to see a hand firmly grasping despite the small wounds on the hands and arms. I looked up to find my savior, seeming like a fallen angel even with the wounds and the weary appearance he had. A Purple Haori with White and Black Flames encircled the bottom and it had a kanji at the back that I could not see for my vision was still a little bit hazy. He had a red loose shirt divided at the chest area with a necklace with different colored angel wings and fitted pants with a light padded armor on the knee to his foot with its color being gray with black outlines.

He had his right arm stretched out to hold the attack, while the left one was holding me safely to him. I unconsciously snuggled deeper to him as he smiled down at me. He then looked towards the attackers and frowned at them.

"You have some serious guts to attack and gang up on two outclassed ladies with many of you having less than stellar intentions." He intoned with a deep husky voice.

"Such filth and scums do not need to live any more. Close your eyes hime," he whispered softly to me.

"N...oo..." I tried to resist but it closed against my wishes.

 **!Serafall's POV (Moments before HE appeared)**

I was scared again feeling helpless and stupid as I watch my little sister about to die. I could not do anything

" _Somebody, Anybody SAVE HERR!"_

"SOOOONNAAA!" I screamed.

And then smoke appeared after a few seconds she was saved by a godly man.

I am not kidding; despite the wounds on him he seemed entrancing and divine. His figure and aura screamed respect and authority above others.

After his soft whispers to my sister and his declaration of their deaths, the terrorists decided enough was enough and attacked hime, the Crazy one shouting "DIIIEEEE! She Is MINEEE to PLAY WITHH HEHEHE!"

He calmly sidestepped it and grabbed the arm before twisting it and kicked it his foot breaking it in half.

The Crazy one then spoke again "SHIT! AHAHHa That was crazy! AHHH It FUCKING HURTS! YOU LITTLE FUCKER!"

"Such vile words. Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" he snarked back with closed eyes.

"WHO are you?" the calm one intoned with urgency.

"Your judge, jury, nightmare and executioner," he uttered softly with a deadly tone.

He then lifted the katana earlier and moved, as if in motion in sheathing it, HE then vanished right before my eyes

My eyes widened at that display. Impossible…no mere human could…

He appeared again in a second, in the same position and disengaged from that earlier position. His katana seemed to glow before he flicked the blond off with a simple motion.

He then uttered softly " **Kanashimi no Uta** "

The seemingly leader coughed up these last words before dying like the rest: "Impossible…. A legend has awakened the kage….no…shi."

All the bodies sprouted blood geysers as all of them were cut cleanly with no room for mistakes, like a death god passing judgment.

He then softly nudged my sister awake and asked her with as soft soothing voice, "What is your name, boku no hime?"

My sister awakened quite cutely and said dreamily "…..Sona….Sitri."

"What a lovely name." He then gazed at me and asked, "Yours my fair lady?"

I pouted at him for only calling me that while calling my sister princess. If not for the absurdity of the situation I would have fooled around more but his piercing yet beautiful gaze held me like a vice grip and as I replied in a glazed tone, "Serafall Leviathan."

"Interesting," he softly muttered.

I had a feeling that our lives would change….

 **!**

 **End**

 **Kanashimi no Uta- A super high speed technique that allows the user to change in directions while slicing through anything and with the added speed and force of each swing it increases in lethality. The major drawback is that it is highly taxing for the body with the g force and the force of the swings not to mention the resistance of the target.**

Otou san means father, Okaa san means mother, Onee Sama means older sister, ijiwaru means meanie, boku means male version of my, hime means princess, kage means shadow, shi means death.

The deities Amaterasu, Susano-o, Tsukuyomi are the children of Izanagi when he washed himself of his sins during his stay in yomi with his wife Izanami.

That is a wrap people I cannot imagine that I would be able to write allll that phew it was tiring.

Even I myself was excited at this chapter as it all came rushing out of my head there were some blanks that I hit, but I made it and I was glad.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter I am drained though see you soon for the next chapter Love ya all guys and gals thanks for the support

So please Read and Review favorite and follow also please. Thank you very much!


	3. Chapter 3

Hi everybody *Bows Head* Sorry for the very very late update guys! I was swamped by workload from school and life adding to the fact that my personal and familial issues are driving me mad, hence the terrible length of time it took for me to be able to get this chapter out of the confines of my consciousness. My muse sadly flits by and only comes as it goes therefore I am not able to constantly update the story thus I ask for your patience and forgiveness. By the way please give thanks to my awesome beta reader miss Maximilliminute for having the patience and diligence in beta-ing my story. Her pen name is Maximilliminute I just added the miss in order to denote her proper gender.

" _Italics" means thoughts_

 **Bold means Techniques**

 **[Bold] means gears, dragons or Gods**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything in the story except my Own OC**

!# $# $# !%$ %^%#^ &$%&*%^*&$! #$%$###^! #$ #$! #%T$!

 **Previously:**

He then softly nudged my sister awake and asked her with as soft soothing voice, "What is your name, boku no hime?"

My sister awakened quite cutely and said dreamily "…..Sona….Sitri."

"What a lovely name." He then gazed at me and asked, "Yours my fair lady?"

I pouted at him for only calling me that while calling my sister princess. If not for the absurdity of the situation I would have fooled around more but his piercing yet beautiful gaze held me like a vice grip and I replied in a glazed tone, "Serafall Leviathan."

"Interesting," he softly muttered.

I had a feeling that our lives would change….

 **! #!$2312#%!$%#%# $# !%T!~ ## Q#$! $# %$#^!#%!#**

 **Takama-ga-hara (** after the seal broke **)**

The three children of Izanagi were taking a break from their duties when they noticed the power spike and an all too familiar presence was felt. The woman immediately smiled while chuckling quietly while the two men grimaced slightly.

"Fufufufu… He's back Sano Nii Sama, Tsu Nii Sama" She muttered smiling all the while her eyes were conveying nostalgia.

"Hmmm… Indeed so little sister; it seems that things will become more interesting," mumbled Susano-ó while stroking his goatee, as a calculating glint passed through his eyes.

"Humph….. that brat should have just stayed in the seal. That way I will not have recurring headaches," snorted the final man in the bungalow.

"Come now Nii-sama is that how you treat the man who earned your respect?" Amaterasu slyly teased the effeminate white haired man.

"Hmph! He did not earn my respect; he was too weak for me to take seriously—that's why he was able to land a hit on me!" said man protested in reply.

"Enough. We still have our duties to attend to," Susano-O finally said in a tone that broke no arguments between the three.

"Now how shall you adapt to this new age?"

 **! #! #$! #%$ %$%^$% &%^$!# ! #$%!# %~! $#~! # !$#**

 **Sitri Clan Hospital (Present Timeline) (Serafall POV)**

"Damn it, Sirzechs, they have gone too far this time!" was my exclamation to him.

It had been a week after the ambush at the monument/grave site.

"Calm down, my daughter, Sona-musume is now in a stable condition," was my father's response as he tried to placate me.

Sirzechs placed a hand on my shoulder as he said: "I know, Serafall. However, we cannot recklessly allocate our resources solely just to hunt them down. Remember that we are still recovering from the civil war."

"Besides even if we are in a state of pseudo peace right now, you know as well as I do that those old bastards of the council will try to take advantage of this incident, not to mention those moles and spies for the other factions."

"Hmph… I don't even know why we keep them around, Sirzechs."

"A necessary evil for traditions, as they say," he replied sarcastically to me.

"Where did that young man even come from Serafall?" asked my mother with worry.

"Ehehehe… That's what I would like to know as well. He kind of appeared out of nowhere," was my sheepish reply to them.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"What? He was just like a prince in those fairy tales appearing at the last second then, _whoosh_ , we were safe," was my reply to their blank stares

"That's definitely you, Serafall," was Sirzechs's bland reply.

"By the way, where is he?" asked my father, followed by a stare from mom conveying the same question.

"He's with Sona, guarding her."

"….?!" Shock was on their faces

"Don't worry Grayfia is with them and looking after Sona as well," was Sirzechs placation of my parents

"I see…" They were somewhat content; however doubt was still present.

"Why don't we visit them? She should be awake by now," I said.

We then all adjourned to the hospital room of my little sister.

 **! #! #$! #%$ %$%^$% &%^$!# ! #$%!# %~! $#~! # !$#**

 **Sitri Hospital (Sona's Room) (? POV)**

" _What a lavish room! Even though it is a place of healing it is really big… very different from back then."_

" _Oichi…. Nohime…. Nobu-Otouto, where are you now? What happened?"_

" _Damn it! If it weren't for those two shits I would have been beside Nobunaga."_

" _Hmmm? That lady from across me has been quiet all this time. She may not look much, dressed like that, but that aura is something else…"_

" _Ahahaha, such control! Though why does it feel a little cold?"_

" _Come to think of it, Ojou chan and her companion earlier feel the same regarding the nature of her aura."_

" _Fuuh, quite a predicament I'm in. Well, I'll just wait for ojou-chan to wake up before explaining myself"._

" _Oh, looks like the other companion of ojou-chan earlier at the forest is here along with—I guess her parents? And friends."_

 **! #! #$! #%$ %$%^$% &%^$!# ! #$%!# %~! $#~! # !$#**

 **Sitri Hospital (Sona's Room) (Serafall POV)**

We entered the Sona's room to find her still asleep and Grayfia just watching our savior earlier as he leaned against the wall.

The room was silent, aside from my cute sister's snoring, and my mother was preparing to break this silence when he raised his hand and said,

"Later, after she wakes…" A soft yet firm reply to my mother's unspoken question.

After a few minutes my cute little sister then slowly rose and stretched like a cat and rubbed her eyes adorably.

"Fuaaah, what happened Onee-sama?" was her question as she tilted her head.

"Fufufufu my cute little sister! Hahahaha, you're alright!" I shouted as I hugged her tight.

"What? Onee-sama calm down!"

" _And she's back to calm Sona nooooo I like the cute Sona more bring her back!"_ I said to myself, and as if sensing my thoughts my mother, father and Sirzechs all gave me a deadpanned stare with this meaning "get serious".

"Wait, onee-sama what about the battle? Where is he? Is he okay?!" she hurriedly asked me in a panic.

The man, sensing her distress, pushed off the wall and tapped my sister's shoulder and replied with a soft voice:

"Don't worry, Ojou-chan, all the bad guys were already defeated. As for me, I'm fine, Ojou chan. I only have shallow wounds, nothing too serious," he reassured her with a smile.

She reclined back on the bed after his statement and heaved a sigh.

I then asked him the question that had been on our minds since he showed up and guarded my sister:

"Who are you?" And all of us leaned closer to him, even the stoic Grayfia showing the smallest of interest among us.

"Fuuuh, Alright Ojou-chan, may I?" He heaved a sigh and looked to my sister as if asking for confirmation—oh….. wait, he really was asking for confirmation? What?

And my sister subconsciously granted him permission by nodding cutely with her eyes closed and her head being stroked by mother.

"My name is Oda Kazuma, with Oda being my family name and Kazuma my given name," he stated, melancholy present on his face.

"Oda as in the Nobunaga Oda of the Sengoku Era? What's your connection to him?" I asked him with surprise, and all the other occupants of the room were also surprised at his declaration.

"Indeed….. I guess I am his brother," was his (uncertain?) reply eyes flashing some unknown emotion before becoming stoic.

"So how did you come across us that time?"

"I was sealed in the monument there, that you two visited."

"Oh, why?"

"Circumstances."

"Hmm," was my reply to his clipped and guarded response.

"So what are you going to do now?"

"Protect and serve Ojou-chan here."

"Why? You're free now. You already saved us and you have no further attachments to anybody…." was my heated and paranoid reply to him; however he was still composed, giving off no sign of panic even though my aura was leaking a little.

"Calm down a little, Serafall," was Sirzechs reply to me as he smiled slightly, his hand touching my shoulder, exerting a little effort so as to get me to stand down.

"Sona Sitri was the one who freed me from that seal—and only someone who is with integrity, conviction, and intelligence can free me from that seal, created by Naoe Kanetsugu."

"Hoooh so that means that you will be her servant then?"

"Hmmmm mmm, maybe we do not know the future after all…besides did I not promise you Sona hime?" he asked my little sister as she tilted her head.

"Huh?"

"I promised you that I will stand by your side and protect you," he said with a true smile, quite unlike his guarded expressions earlier.

" _I guess he is really genuinely interested in helping my sister. Oh well, at least it will be interesting now. And fufufu he's a fearless man; he wasn't even fazed by my aura earlier. Very, very interesting."_

"By the way I've a question to ask. Who are you exactly, as well as: what are you? You are neither human, nor a God, not even a youkai," he questioned us with an unyielding tone, standing tall beside my sister.

"Ahaha, that's right we have not yet introduced ourselves have we? I am Sirzechs Lucifer, leader of the underworld and one of the Yondai Maou or the great four satans," was Sirzechs boisterous reply to his question.

"Hi hi ;)! I am Serafall Leviathan one of the Yondai Maou, I am also known as The Magical Girl Levi-Tan ;) Teehee!" I said as I twirled and then held out my hands in a peace sign.

"*sigh* She is also my sister," muttered my dear Sona-chan while rubbing her temples tiredly.

"I see…my condolences, Ojou-chan," was his monotone reply, as blank as his own face.

"Moouu! You meanie… my little sister doesn't love me," I said as I pouted with crocodile tears.

"Wait that's not it Onee-sama! I still like you—wait, not that kind of—"

"Awww, my little sister still loves me! Yay!" I cried while jumping.

"*sigh* I am Demetrius Sitri, the Head of house Sitri with a rank of prince, and this is my wife, Lilliana Sitri. And as they introduced themselves earlier my daughters: Sona and Serafall," was the cordial introduction of my father

"It is an honor to meet you and your family, sir," was his reply, accompanied by a slight bow of acknowledgement.

"And this is my queen and my wife Grayfia-chan. Hehehe she's very pretty, isn't she? I wove her very much, ehehehe." That was Sirzechs' lovey-dovey reply, I swear.

"A pleasure to meet you Kazuma-san."

"Neh, neh, did you know Fia chan's three sizes ar— *ugeeeh* It huwts It huwts fia chan~~!"

"Please be serious Sirzechs-sama."

"Are they always like this?"

"Yes," both my parents answered

"Anyways, yes, we are all devils and Serafall and I are two of their leaders."

"I see. I'm assuming that there is more to this race than what you just said."

"Well, besides us devils, there are two more races in the biblical faction. This world has different Gods and Goddesses along with their factions. You with me, Kazuma-kun?"

"Yes, please continue; I am aware of the supernatural side, after all."

"Is that so? Alright! Then the two races are the Angels and the Fallen Angels." As Sirzechs continued the only visible reaction from Kazuma was the raising of his eyebrow, continuing to stand, unmoving in his spot near my sister.

"The angels are servants of the powerful Biblical God and they have their own hierarchal system with the first sphere: Seraph, Cherubim, and Thrones; the second sphere: Dominion, Virtues, and Power; the third sphere: Principalities, Archangels, and angels. The most famous of the seraph were Melchizedek, Uriel, Raphael, Gabriel, Michael, Sandalphon, and Metatron. Among them, only three of them are still active at least. These are Uriel, Gabriel and Michael.

"As for the fallen angel—they are former angels who fell to temptation, thus causing them to be tainted; those temptations mainly being due to the seven deadly sins: Pride, Greed, Envy, Wrath, Sloth, Gluttony, and Lust. Make no mistake; they can still use their holy elements, just not as purely as before being light, not holy. They have 8 leaders, the more prominent ones being: Kokabiel, a Cadre level fallen angel; Baraqiel also a cadre and user of holy lightning; Shemhazai, another cadre and vice-governor of the Grigori; and the last but not the least, Azazel, the scapegoat, the governor and leader of the Grigori, known for his womanizing ways and his love for sacred gears. He may look whimsical and weak; however, he is strong—very strong. All of these four possess six pairs of wings, meaning just like those seraphs I mentioned earlier, both the angels and fallen angels measure their strength by the number of their wings."

"So did you get all that Kazu-kun?" was my follow up question

"Yes I did. I do have a question though: why are you her sister if your last names are different?"

"Moouu~~ are you saying that I'm not like my cute little sister? Huhuhu, So-tan, he's a meanie!"

"No, that was not my intention."

"Ahahahaha! Calm down, Serafall. He's just confused about it. You see, we are not the original Maou; therefore, we must take up their names for the positions and leave behind our family name. That is why she is Leviathan and mine is Lucifer, formerly Gremory."

"Also of the four Maous, you've only met us two, but there are more: Ajuka Beelzebub and Falbium Asmodeus."

"I see. Thank you for this information," was Kazu-kun's reply, expressing his gratitude to the both of us.

"Now then why don't we all rest for today and continue tomorrow? We still have to see if you can really be my daughter's guardian," said my father strictly, and Kazu-kun's reply was a simple bow of acknowledgement.

"Now then, where will you be sleeping Kazuma-san?" my mother asked him straight up

"If it is alright with Madame, then I'd like to stay here with Sona-ojou as her guard. And I am fine with not sleeping or sleeping on either the chair or the wall."

"Alright, I will be entrusting my daughter to you, but…if anything happens to her, I guarantee you, young man, that NO force in this world will save you from me," was my father's way of giving strict approval to his proposition, as well as a warning.

"We shall depart as well. Come, Grayfia, we need to go back to the Gremory mansion now."

"Yes Sirzechs-sama"

"Grayfia, thank you for standing vigil over my sister and Kazuma earlier," I said.

"You're welcome Serafall-sama"

"Have a goodnight's rest, So-tan~~!" I shouted to her as we left and closed the door.

 **! #! #$! #%$ %$%^$% &%^$!# ! #$%!# %~! $#~! # !$#**

 **Sitri Hospital (Sona's Room) (Kazuma POV)** **(for ambiance please play euterpe from guilty crown: watch?v=gMU7JK0zCGE)**

"Rest well please, Sona-hime. I shall keep watch for the both of us."

She tilted her head at me while pushing her glasses and said:

"Will you really stay by my side and protect me?"

"Silly Hime, I already said that earlier, didn't I? Besides, I never go back on my promises."

As I regarded her with a smile she replied to me while having a worried visage: "What about tomorrow; will you be alright? My father might go overboard with his test."

"No worries, Sona-chan, I'll defeat anyone who stands before me as long as I live. Besides, I can understand your father a bit; after all, a man that he does not know suddenly wants to stay by your side and protect you, almost technically usurping his place. Of course he would be upset.

"Nevertheless, don't worry, Sona-chan. I'll prevail over the trial tomorrow. Now go to sleep so you can watch," I said to her as I stroked her head and watch her fall asleep.

"Nghh be careful…. tomorrow….Kazuma-kun," was her soft mutter as she was lulled to sleep by her own fatigue.

"Hehehe, what a troublesome master that I now serve."

" _Heeeh, both sisters remind me of the both of you, Oichi Nohime"_

" _Looks like the future will be more interesting. Now then, how shall I do tomorrow now that it looks like I can't lose no matter what? Ahahaha, what atroublesome request you have, my dear master."_

 **! #! #$! #%$ %$%^$% &%^$!# ! #$%!# %~! $#~! # !$#**

 **Morning Sitri Castle Backyard (Kazuma POV)**

"What a pleasant morning. This breeze is nice." I gazed at my surroundings while lifting my hand to shield my eyes from the glares of the sunlight. I was wearing my shirt minus the haori, and so my arms were exposed, my hands being bandaged slightly

"Kazuma, how are you? Are you ready?" was my adorable master's question as she stood behind me, along with the entourage from yesterday—this time with additions.

" _Five men, two of them having roughly almost the same power levels with Serafall-san and Sirzechs-san—these must be the rest of the maous. The other one has green hair and the other one is wearing a helmet."_

" _So the other three might be my opponents?"_

"Good Morning to all of you," was my greeting.

""Good morning, Oda-san," was the greeting by both Demetrius-san and Lilliana-san.

"Morning Kazu tan~~!"

"Good morning Kazuma-kun."

"Good morning Kazuma-san."

"Well Kazu-kun are you ready?"

"As ready as I could ever be."

"Let me introduce to you, then, your testers: first is my pawn, the hero Beowulf, the one who slew Grendel."

Here a man with brown hair and a lean muscly build of 6 ft. and 2 inches stepped forward and greeted me. "Hey, kid, let's have a good match! Though you will be the one who's going to be beat up. Ahahaha!"

"Next is a man of great prowess in magic, MacGregor Mathers, who has consumed two bishop pieces."

A man covered in a crimson robe with an aura of mysteriousness stepped forward, his hair having blonde and black colors and his eyes having long slits for the pupils. "Good day, my man," was his polite greeting. He may have looked seedy but I could sense a good amount of power in him. It was probably best not to underestimate him.

"Last but not the least is my only knight: Okita Souji, a former captain of the first division of the Shinsengumi during the Tokugawa Shogunate."

A man wearing a haori and hakama over a kimono, with a white cord called a tasuki crossed over the chest and tied in the back, stepped forward and greeted me with a smile on his face bowing slightly saying this: "Good Morning, my fellow samurai, let us have an honourable match." He also had two katanas at his side.

"I assume that those chess pieces that you mentioned earlier in designation of these three mean something?"

"Yes, quite sharp of you of you Kazu-kun," He praised me with a smile and an approving look.

"I shall explain Kazuma-san so that it will be faster."

"Fia chan that was mean cutting me off like that~"

His whine was ignored. "Kazuma san, in chess there are fifteen pieces: 8 Pawns, 2 Rooks, Bishops and Knights, 1 Queen and King. The king is the leader of the peerage of a high class devil just like Sona-sama when she comes of age. The Pawn is the most basic of the pieces with minimal boosts; however, upon reaching enemy territory and gaining permission, they may be promoted to Knight, Bishop, Rook, or a Queen, gaining their status boosts. The Rook gives enhanced strength, basically giving you a sturdy defense and devastating attack. The Knight piece gives you enhanced speed, so if you're already fast, that's good. Otherwise it balances you out. As for the Bishop, it enhances your magical abilities, thereby amplifying your magical capacities and spells. And last but not the least is the Queen, which is also my piece; this gives the devil an overall balanced upgrade gaining the bonuses of a Knight, Bishop and a Rook. However it is up to the devil themselves which they would like to further enhance. Did you get it all Kazuma-san?"

"Yes I did. Quite the convenient system setup you have there."

"Yep, yep! Kazuma-kun, we are glad that Juka-tan managed to develop the evil pieces system~~"

"Coincidentally, their numerical values are that a Queen is worth 9 pawns, the Rook is worth 5 Pawns, and both the Knight and bishop are worth 3 pawns. Sometimes, though, if devil is reincarnated then he/she may consume more pieces of the same kind, thus strengthening the devil further. Also another one is the Mutation piece being stronger than a normal piece therefore accumulating the strength of the reincarnated, thus preventing the king from using more pieces if the devil is eligible for the mutation pieces," said the green haired man who I assumed to be Ajuka Beelzebub, one of the Yondai Maou and creator of the Evil Pieces system, as was pointed out by Serafall-san earlier.

"Any more questions Kazuma-san?" was the question of Demetrius-san.

"None, sir."

"Very well then. Lucifer-sama, if you would? And thank you as well for agreeing to my request."

"No problem, Sitri-dono, my pieces did want exercise and I wanted to see Kazuma-kun's prowess myself so it's hitting two birds with one stone," was Sirzechs jovial reply.

"Well then I guess I'm up first. Hahaha, let's go kid! We're fighting in hand to hand kid so no weapons," was Beowulf-san's energetic challenge.

As I got into a loose stance with my left foot forward my left arm stretched outward, my right hand and foot bent and drawn back, Sirzechs san cut in announcing my name to his peerage:

"Your opponent's name by the way is Oda Kazuma!"

"?!" A little shocked expression passed Okita-san's face but it then turned into an alert and scouting state.

" _Hooh, he was shocked. Does he know who I am? Mah never mind, for now I have to defeat this guy…"_

"I, Grayfia, will be the judge. In the name of my master, Lucifer, this will be a fair fight, no lethal strikes. The fight continues until one of you is no longer able to fight. Got it?"

Both of us nod in affirmation.

"3…2…1…..GO!"

I stayed in place as he dashed in with his right fist drawn back to punch me. I dodged to the right, parried his left fist with my right arm, and knife-struck him with my left arm. But this was dodged and we separated.

"Hahaha not bad, kid. Alright, here we go—more seriously this time!" was his smile and taunt

This time, I went on the offensive.

Left fist to the body, right hook to the face upward jump spin then left foot drop, right knife strike then left elbow strike and break jump away—among all my moves, the first three were dodged, the fourth connected, and the last was parried barely.

"Tch. Good defense, Beouwulf-san."

"Ahahaha, good strikes and speed, kid. Now, playtime's over. Let's go!"

 **(Sirzechs POV)**

"Ohohoho, nice reflexes," I quietly appraised Kazuma-kun as the battle continued—and what a battle it was.

It was a dance of fists and feet, a dynamic storm of violence in which Beowulf was an untamed gale of trained strikes, whereas Kazuma-kun was an unstoppable torrent of precise and accurate, hits honing on the weak points of the body.

Both were exceptional; however, one had to lose and bow down to the other's tenacity, and it showed when Beowulf's impatience cost him, leaving him unable to hit his patient and flowing opponent, and when presented with that opportunity, Kazuma-kun used it to his advantage, with quick yet strong blows that impressed the rest of us.

"Such discipline and focus…maybe he really is….. no, still not sure.." was my knight's mumblings.

"Hmph, I still think Beowulf will win Sirzechs-sama," Demetrius said to me, refusing to believe that a hero and veteran warrior like Beowulf would lose.

I would've replied; however, a heated exchange commanded my attention.

As Kazuma-kun and Beowulf exchanged hits, he said, "Hahahaha! Kid, this fun, but you're too slippery! Stand Still!"

"No" was the other's quiet reply before moving even faster and initiating this:

He parried lightly with his left hand the Beowulf's right fist and spun to with a right backhand to his jaw, connecting to disorient him, followed by a left knee to the body, and spinning right, a back kick, and right hook to blow him back. We were all shocked by that series of blows but I knew that Beowulf was still in the game but I never expected to see him panting, even if he was still standing.

"Mwahaha! Damn, kid, you pack quite a punch.. *wheeze* …. Heeeh"

Kazuma-kun was silent. His guard never dropped in the slightest during this pause. And in a flash it was on again in what would be the final clash.

This time Beowulf really snapped and said, "Arrggh! Don't underestimate me punk!" and after the stoic silence that was his opponent's reply, the berserker charged.

"Actually, Demetrius-sama it will be Oda-san, my fellow samurai, who will win the match," Souji calmly opposed Sitri-dono's claims earlier.

"What?! Don't you have any confidence in your comrade?"

"Oh I do Demetrius-sama, however with patience, discipline, and cunningness like that, Beowulf never stood a chance. Oda-san was only observing for an opening and analyzing Beowulf's style."

I agreed silently with his reasoning as the fight drew to a close.

Beowulf sent his fists in a series of attacks with speed and strength; however, his ever stoic opponent kept his cool as he weaved back and forth in the barrage of fists he sent. In an instant, Kazuma-kun took full advantage of the mistake Beowulf made, smashing the ground with one of his fists, by crouch-dodging to the right and with short momentum time, brutally drove his right fist in an uppercut to Beowulf's body, followed by a left haymaker to the jaw and vertical spinning right kick to push him away. Just as Beowulf was about to recover, Kazuma-kun was already there, kneeing him upwards to his left fist followed by a right elbow sideway smash and then thrust, a left palm strike to his kidney, and then he spun to Beowulf's back to confuse him and smashed his left fist to the bladder and hastily spun again to the front for his final right partial open palm with the fingers clenched, as if resembling paws to Beowulf's solar plexus.

" **Gaeshi (return)"** was his low mutter that I strained to hear, with the force visible as a gust of wind rushed out from Beowulf's back, generated by his last strike.

"Thank you for the fight" were Kazuma-kun's words as he bowed after Beowulf fell down with slight blood leaking from his mouth. He did not escape unscathed, however, as a few bruises was spotted on his body and he was rubbing his arms from blocking a nasty one-two punch earlier when he was caught off guard. This was proof of Beowulf's tenacity and prowess, as well as Kazuma-kun's strength.

" " " " "?!" " " " Three among us were shocked into silence, while the rest only silently marvelled, having anticipated this outcome from observing Kazuma-kun's demeanor and battle etiquette from start to finish.

"Splendid, Kazuma-kun, truly splendid! To think you can beat him at his specialty," I said

"Hahaha, way to go Kazu tan~~!"

"Impossible…" was Sitri-dono's denial. He snapped out of it and began to heal Beowulf on the sidelines.

"Next is a pretty hard yet relaxing way test for you. My bishop MacGregor will be testing you on your magical capabilities."

"Pleasure working with you Oda-san," my bishop greeted him and reached out for a handshake, one which Kazuma-kun accepted.

"Oda-san please coalescence your magic into a shape, any shape you prefer—though it may be easier for a sphere shape." He then held out his hands and his magic formed and shaped into a perfect sphere, without any strain of effort on his part. It was multi-coloured as it swirled inside like a river flowing leisurely.

"Mah, I'm a little rusty at magic, but I'll try."

He thrust out his right hand with the left hand gripping his wrist, closed his eyes, and began to breathe rhythmically, focusing his reserves into his hand.

It slowly began to take shape with the color being silver, taking a minute before it fully formed. It was a little rough from what I could see, but it was good.

"For someone sealed for so long, you have good control Kazuma-kun."

"Thanks."

"Hmm, mmm, quite good, decent time, good quality and huge reserves. Nice work, Oda-san. Can you perform some spells of yours for demonstration so I can know your efficiency in magic?"

"It might be destructive—is it alright?"

"It is, let me see as well if you are proficient with magic." This time it was Lilliana-san who answered him, despite Lord Sitri's concerned face.

"Do not worry Lord Sitri I shall compensate for the damages. Plus Grayfia, Serafall, and I won't let anything happen to Sona-chan," I reassured him with a smile.

Speaking of Sona-chan, she was watching with attentiveness while wearing a worried face.

"Don't worry, So-tan! Kazu-tan will pass all of these trials to be your knight in shining armor~~ Tee hee~~" Serafall teased her sister.

"Onee-sama!" Sona blushed and stuttered out denials.

"Well then, here I go. Huuuuah-!" " **Uzu no Kaze Tsurugi (Whirlpool of Wind Blades)!"**

Wind started to pick up and converged around him while forming the shape of wind blades… which then started to swirl around him.

"Haa what a spell, perfect for offense and defense."

"Indeed, MacGregor, those wind blades are incredibly sharp—meaning nothing will get past them when around him and when thrown will be devastating."

Fwoosh— _boom, boom, boom, boom_ , was the sound as he pointed his hands on empty place and the wind blades, obeying their master, proceeded to utterly gouge the earth and continued to blast from the funnelled winds around him. He then halted and the winds gradually died down.

"Fuuuh—phew, it has been quite a while since I used a spell. Heeeh, I've forgotten how taxing it can be," was his reply to the silence that permeated the yard.

"Nice Kazu-tan you might rival me Levi-tan in the future, tee hee~~"

"No, I'm not that yet proficient with magic."

"One last spell then, Oda-san, so that you can move on to the last trial."

"Oh, just like that? Why?"

"Well you've already pretty much nailed shape manipulation and magic-gathering. You just need to learn the amount of magic you need to put in the spell so that you don't waste too much power. Think of this last spell as an extra credit," my bishop replied with a smile.

"Alright then. Does each clan have a specialty?"

"Why yes, young man, the specialty of our family is water magic. For the Gremory's, it's their enhanced proficiency and efficiency at magic," Lilliana-san answered his question.

"Then this one's for you Sona-ojou." He smiled at her while focusing the magic around him as he called out while raising his arm up on the sky.

" **Raging Torrents of the Water Dragon!** " he said as water accumulated in his hand until it grew to cover his whole body, circulating around him, each water head having a dragon's head on them, as if actual dragons had answered his summons, roaring at each other.

He then stabilized them as h lowered to his torso and smiled "How is this, Ojou, is it good?"

"Yes … it… is," was her dazed reply at his spell.

"Now then to release it-haaah!" He drove it forward and destroyed the earth, beside the gouges he'd made earlier, and formed a mini crater as if something went through them.

"Good, good! Just a little more practice is needed, Oda-san." MacGregor clasped Kazuma-kun's back again as he congratulated him.

"Now then the last one is in order to test your sword skills. Serafall told me that you were quite good at it."

"Good? Zechs-chan, he cut through all of them like nothing! At all!"

"Now, now, Serafall, calm down. We shall see."

 **(Third Person POV)** **(time for the awaited badass sword fight I know I enjoyed it too)(for the BGM use rising hope: watch?v=IzhMzY5avLI)(you can play it from the start or when the action starts)**

"Looks like you will be my last opponent then, Okita-san?"

"Indeed I am, though I never expected my opponent to be a legend."

"Hooo, you know who I am?" Kazuma Oda smirked, as a form of challenge to the knight.

"I've had my suspicions, but that speed, strength and technique is indeed true from the stories."

"Was he a legend back then, Souji kun?" questioned the Crimson Satan.

"Yes, indeed, Lucifer-sama, he was quite the legend back then."

The right hand man and second in command of Nobunaga Oda, The Sixth demon Lord, Oda Kazuma, was hailed as the strongest swordsman in japan. None were able to meet his prowess with a blade; his only rivals back then were Miyamoto Musashi and Sasaki Kojiro. Assassins that were meant to kill him were defeated and seductions were turned down gently, and sometimes he was even able to talk with them and give them a new life. It was said that Nobunaga was the head and he was the spirit of the clan. He was a match for more than a thousand men, as his disciplined swordsmanship and troops were fearless in the battlefield with only a small number of casualties. He was given the title of Kage no Shi (Shadow of Death) and the Gin Arashi no Senko (silver Storm Flash).

"What auspicious titles!" was Lilliana's shocked reply.

"Mwahahaha, that was a long time ago, you know? I'm not even sure if I can beat you because I'm rusty from being sealed, and from what I gathered, since you consumed two knight pieces, then you are ridiculously and incredibly fast. What's more is that they said that you are one of the best swordsmen in the underworld. My, my, what a troublesome spot and foe I face."

"You can do it Kazuma-san!" was little Sona's encouragement. She fully believed in her knight.

"Mah, mah, looks like I can't afford to lose now. Now then, shall we start?"

His question was met with a ready stance, both of them now silent and ready. Souji's stance was to hold the sword horizontally in front of him, while Kazuma's stance was for a flowing, with his sword hand bent at an angle in front of his face with the edge now facing Souji. The breaths of the people were the only sounds heard within a tension so thick. Grayfia did not need to referee, as she knew that this would be a fight where there might be no holding back.

A leaf fell and the warriors moved, becoming nothing more than a blur to the still and slow reality, metals clashing as the swords flashed in a veritable dance of blades.

Kazuma clashed with Souji at the center then slid off the katana as he spun to the left, then right ducked and jumped to the air to avoid a series of slashes and cuts made by the knight. He recovered in mid-air to appear below Souji as he slashed upwards with his katana, which was blocked, then slid off to slash from the left and right to overhead. Their forms were blurring to the audience as their deadly beautiful dance continued, neither of the two gaining the upper hand.

*clang!* *Tnkkk!* *Gaching!* *clang!*

Kazuma slashed from the right, blocked by Souji's slashes from below, then up then right then below then left again—and only some landed scratches on each other as Souji parried, blocked and countered. Smiles were on the both their faces as they slashed at each other, trying to wound their opponents.

Parry to the left block from the right, thrust up, smash below, counter to the right, duck, jump, roll forwards. The stalemate between the two expert swordsmen could only last so long; however, in the next moment it was utterly broken.

*clang* *Knngg*

Sparks form both blades flew as they swung their swords. Kazuma came from the right Souji parried to the left. Slash from below came from Kazuma, dodged by a hair and it ripped slightly the haori.

"Hah…"

"Kuh…"

Kazuma slashed from the left. "Haaah!"

"Hyaaah!" Souji parried it upward, making an opening for another attack.

" _This is my chance! This is it Kazuma!"_

Everyone else was shocked as Kazuma was the first to show a big opening.

"Kazuma-kun!" Sona's scream was heard.

"Oryaaaa!"

He opened his eyes further as the stretched upward, bent his arm, then dropped the katana to his waiting left hand, ducked, spun to the right, slashing the katana from the left to hit Souji's midsection, before jumping away.

""?!""

"Haaah…..haaaa…haaa"

"Kughhh, aghh! Splendid! I never expected that, Oda."

"The same to you, Okita. That speed of yours is insane."

Everyone was shocked by the sudden comeback; they saw the discipline and talent in both but in a stroke of brilliance and hard-born instinct Kazuma struck. The wound was bleeding but it was not fatal.

"Shall we finish this with one last attack?" Kazuma challenged Souji and they both wiped the blood from their wounds.

Souji then assesses his state _"I can still move for one more chance. What instincts."_

"Alright, I accept."

"Then let's go."

" _This is the last move!"_ Everyone was thinking—even Beowulf who had awakened earlier and had started watching since the fight began.

"Kazuma-kun…. Please!... Win!" was the fervent wish of Sona as she clasped both of her hands together, watching this last exchange.

Both were separated by distance wherein they knew could easily be covered by each other.

Souji straightened and pointed his katana at Kazuma, relaxing his whole body.

"Huuuuuuh-"

Kazuma crouched and sheathed his Byakuginshiki. He then placed his right leg forward and hovered his hand at the tsuka (handle), while his left hand stayed at the saya (the sheath).

"Fuuuh-*deep breaths*"

" _?!, The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu! How does Kazuma know it?!"_

""Haaaa!"" both exhaled as they rushed

Kazuma drew Byakuginshiki in a rising upward slash, which was blocked by a heavy overhead slash from Souji. However, just as Souji spun his sword for a horizontal slice, a second weapon crashed against his right arm.

*Krrrk!* *Crack* "Guuuuh! My arm!"

Kazuma withdrew and stood away from him, moving to sheathe his blade. But just before completely sheathing, he utters: **"Sōryūsen (** **双龍閃** **, Twin Dragon Flash)!"**

*Gachink* The sword was the fully sheathed as Souji fell.

Everyone was equally shocked: one of the fastest knights and strongest swordsmen of the underworld had been defeated and injured gravely, his right arm bent at a skewed angle.

"I know of the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū because I was a practitioner and teacher of that time. I thought one Hiko Seijūrō XIII, normally from master to disciple, the disciple is supposed to kill the master and inherit said name but I broke that tradition, as I did not kill my master. Seijuro did not as either; that's why he is XIII instead of XIV."

With this victory, any doubts about his prowess the people present might have had vanished. They also saw his honesty and intensity in protecting Sona Sitri, as was shown earlier when he responded to her call and command.

He walked toward her as Demetrius-san and Lilliana-san both gave him strict looks and nods of approval, as well as this: "You have proven yourself to us and are worthy of becoming her friend, guardian, and protector. Make sure you do it properly," before rushing to heal Souji. None of the Maous made any move to stop Kazuma and just silently watched the next event that took fold.

"Ojou-sama, I have returned."

"Ahh, yes, good job."

He reached out to her hand and brought it to his lips, before swearing in a crisp and loud voice:

"I swear myself to you, Sona Sitri, as your problems become mine, your tests and trials shall also be my mine, your burdens are my burdens, your fights and wars I shall fight with you, and your enemies I shall annihilate!—I shall stand as your sword and shield until the end of time itself."

"I accept and hear your oath. Let it be known that you are mine and what is mine shall also be yours."

He then drew the katana a little and asked Sona to re-sheathe it to affirm their oath.

"Please….stay by my side," she muttered as she sheathed it, and they both smiled brilliantly as the sun beautifully set to mark the beginning of an epic journey…..

 **! #! #$! #%$ %$%^$% &%^$!# ! #$%!# %~! $#~! # !$#**

And cut.

Also you notice I referred to the seven angels mentioned as seraphs that is what has been said by Ichibumi sensei, in truth they are archangels as they are generals of the host of angels but they can also be as seraphs for these seven are closest to God

Hmmm nice chapter thank you for reading this story of mine I hope you continue to support and follow the story so read review and fave please

Again I'm Truly truly truly Sorry for the terrible delay as college and family issues stopped me from writing continuously. Hopefully I'll be able to continuously write this story hehehe Peace


End file.
